


Pirates, Cats, Gym Romance, and Animal Symbolism

by yusukesjeans



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Pets, Rimming, The Aristocats (1970) References, kiss, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukesjeans/pseuds/yusukesjeans
Summary: A collection of my fanart fills for SASO 2017. Ratings, content, and pairings vary by chapter.





	1. Pirate AU - G - Ashikiba & Kuroda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ashikiba is a pirate and Kuroda is her loyal cat companion.  
> For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/profile)


	2. Aristocats AU - G - (Prince of Tennis & Yuri on Ice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Karupin/Yuri Plisetsky's Cat  
> Fandom: Prince of Tennis, Yuri on Ice  
> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None
> 
> Prompt: Aristocats AU  
> For [luckycricket33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycricket33/pseuds/luckycricket33)


	3. Naruko/Minami Yuri on Ice Crossover - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Naruko is also a skater and meets Minami  
> For [ Ruija](http://ruija.tumblr.com/)


	4. Flower Sickness - G - Aoyagi Hajime/Teshima Junta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teshima grows flowers through his hair, sometimes out of his eyes and ears or even under his nails, whenever he feels never quite enough for the world. Aoyagi is always there with a pair of shears, ready to help him snip off his fears when Teshima thinks he can stomach himself. (Little does he know that Aoyagi keeps all the removed flowers in jars. Little does he know how much Aoyagi treasures him, hurts and all.)
> 
> For [Sotong_sotong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell but i looked up a lot of flower language to determine what kind of insecurities Teshima should be displaying.


	5. Big Fluffy Werewolf - G- Ashikiba & Doubashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doubashi is a werewolf, and is worried about Ashikiba finding out. Ashikiba thinks he's just being Doubashi and his wolf form is a big fluffy dog that only comes around once a month.  
> For [Latia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia)


	6. The Golden Stag - G - Teshima/Aoyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aoyagi is the god of the hunt(ed), the stag, proud and uncatchable. Teshima is the mortal he can't escape.  
> For [buttface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttface/profile)


	7. Gym Romance - E - Komari/Izumida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from the Tic-Tac-Toe round, where you could fill 3 of a person's prompt "squares" for extra points.
> 
> Prompt:   
> Sternocleido-mastoid Latissimus Dorsi Pectoral  
> Bicep Abdominal Deltoid  
> Gluteus Maximus Quadricep Gastrocnemius
> 
> For [phantomdoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/profile)
> 
> WARNINGS: Rimming, Unprotected Sex

BICEP  


STERNOCLEIDO-MASTOID  


GLUTEUS MAXIUMS  



	8. Kiss on the Shin - G - Fukutomi/Arakita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss on the Shin -> Obedience  
> For [ChamelonSkin](https://chameleonskin.dreamwidth.org/)


	9. You're My Best Friend - G - Arakita & Aki-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> [You're my best friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlIw1kZRZoU) ♫ Queen
> 
> For [ChameleonSkin](https://chameleonskin.dreamwidth.org/)

A boy and his dog  
  



	10. She Keeps Me Warm - G - Miki/Miyahara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [She Keeps Me Warm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9hnIzqPwXc) by Mary Lambert  
> For [Latia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/profile)


	11. Blushing Cherry Tree (remix) - G - Makishima/Kinjou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of [ this fic ](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=11117330#cmt11117330) by [Airheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart)  
> Originally for the prompt:  
> Supernatural au, Makishima is a dryad who's crushing on the new guy at the farmers market-- the problem is, they can't stop blooming around him


	12. Show By Rock AU - G - Fukutomi/Naruko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [A series of images](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15834737#cmt15834737) of the Show by Rock stage play cast in silly poses but especially [this one.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C_2w1ywU0AACxx4.jpg)  
> For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor)


	13. Handcuffs - T - Manami/Toudou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Mildly NSFW images: [[1]](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d3d1c6d2dec447fe002a0ebe23e701df/tumblr_ouv2j1H8GT1uc8y2so3_400.jpg) [[2]](https://68.media.tumblr.com/afe06d74356b4f396472f648eda4a13f/tumblr_ouv2j1H8GT1uc8y2so4_400.jpg)  
> (featuring one of Toudou's actors)
> 
> For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor)


End file.
